The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant, which was developed by artificially pollinating an unnamed seedling (not patented) with an unnamed seedling (not patented). The two parents were crossed in the summer of 2004 and the resulting seed was sown in December 2004, in a controlled glasshouse environment. Out of these seedlings one seedling was selected, as the new variety and named ‘PACtwenty’. The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:                1. ‘PACtwenty’ has medium double flowers, while the unnamed seedling has medium single flowers.        2. ‘PACtwenty’ has pink colored petals, while the unnamed seedling has red petals.        
The new variety may distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling created by the same inventor, by the following combination of characteristics:                1. ‘PACtwenty’, has medium double flowers, while the unnamed seedling has big double flowers.        2. ‘PACtwenty’ pink colored petals, while the unnamed seedling has white petals.        